Hermione Brings Harmony
by Dreaming-Sensations
Summary: [Discontinued for the moment, will continue if urged to do so] It is the Golden Trio's sixth year at Hogwarts and there is a strange new comer named Harmony. Some people will soon learn the hard way why you shouldn't mess with Harmony. Rating will go up
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Hogwarts or anything else that is in the Harry Potter series,they belong to J.K. Rowling. The only things I do own are Harmony, Midnight, Purrfection, and Sensations. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Hermione Brings Harmony 

It was turning into a beautiful day as all of Hogwarts students prepared to board the train at station 9 ¾. Hermione continued to fret nervously, wringing her hands. She didn't know why she was so nervous, its not like it was her first year or anything, she should be excited and happy that she was finally going back. But that fact didn't calm her nerves, in fact it made her more edgy.

"Hey Hermione!" called Ron as he spot her and sauntered over with Harry at his side. "Its good to see you!"

"You're looking as good as always, Herms," said Harry, smiling full heartedly.

"Hi guys! The summer seems to have been good for both you as well," said Hermione, trying to pretend that she wasn't nervous.

"Hermione, is something wrong?" asked Ron frowning slightly as he noticed her eyes looking over the crowd in a highly nervous manner.

"Uh," stuttered Hermione, "Don't be silly Ron! Nothing could possible be bothering me, we are going back to school after all!" she said with false happiness.

**ALL PASSENGERS MAY BOARD. TRAIN DEPARTS IN TEN MINUTES!**

'_Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear…'_ were the only words running through Hermione's mind.

The trip to Hogwarts went by all too quickly and they had soon reached their destination. Hermione had finally been able to calm her nerves on the outside but on the inside she was still humming with restlessness. As usual Hagrid was there and took the first years, but Hermione didn't take much notice. _'I still haven't seen her! I wonder when she will get here? I don't think I can last much longer in such suspense!'  
'It isn't like you actually know who you are looking for' _said the very unhelpful little voice in the back of her head. But Hermione just sighed as she allowed herself to be swept up with the crowd heading for the castle.

"Good evening everyone" came Dumbledore's voice through the main hall. "It is good to see everyone return safe and sound after the summer holidays..."

Hermione just tuned him out after that; nothing overly important was ever said before the first years were sorted. She continued to twitch every now and then as the first years were placed into their appropriate houses, and that is when she saw her. "There she is" Hermione cried in an exasperated voice. Everyone turned to look at her, wondering what on earth she was talking about. "Oh" she said rather embarrassed to have everyone staring at her.

"Uh, Hermione? Are you alright" asked Ron with a rather concerned about Hermione's mental health.

"Yes I'm fine" said Hermione blushing and sinking slightly in her seat. Hermione decided to start paying attention again as Dumbledore called for everyone's attention.

"As some of you may have noticed" rang Dumbledore's voice through the hall"we have a new student joining us. This is Harmony, a new sixth year student. For all those wondering, no she is not a transfer student, she is self taught in all her previous education. I would ask that you all welcome her. Now" he said turning to Harmony"please allow our trusted Sorting Hat to place you in the most appropriate house." With those last directions Dumbledore sat down and waited for Harmony to be sorted.

"I never thought I would see the day that a G..." started the hat.

"Shhhh" hissed Harmony, cutting it off. "They aren't allowed to know. You aren't even supposed to know but it couldn't be helped. Everyone has their own secrets and I am entitled to mine." Harmony seemed perfectly calm to those who viewed her, but the hat knew how much effort it had taken for her not to do something drastic.

"Fine, but I don't advise that you keep too many secrets because in Hogwarts it is very hard to keep any of such extremity." Harmony mentally rolled her eyes at that comment and waited for the hat to sort her. "Interesting..." said the Sorting Hat. "You will surprise all who are here as you have surprised me." Then in a booming voice that rang loud and definite the hat said, **"HARMONY IS NOT TO BE SORTED INTO ONE OF THE FOUR EGISTING HOUSES. SHE IS ONE IN HER OWN, A VERY UNIQUE THING. A NEW HOUSE WILL BE MADE FOR HER AND SHE SHALL STAY IN WHATEVER PART OF THE CASTLE SHE WISHES. IT IS NOT FOR US TO DISAGREE OR DOUBT, JUST KNOW THIS IS WHAT SHALL BE."**

"Well" said Dumbledore"so it shall be. Harmony, please create your house name and symbol."

"Ok..." replied Harmony pointing her hand to the wall with the current four house's coat-of-arms. She mumbled something that nobody quite caught and in the middle of the wall appeared her new house coat-of-arms. It was stunning and everyone found themselves looking in awe. Instead of only one creature on it, it had three.

"She can't just make up creatures to use as representatives of her house" cried Hermione, offended at the creation of the new house. "Two of those creatures do not exist and the other one represents Slytherin, therefore she can't use it." Hermione sat down again, realizing that she had stood while she was speaking or half-screaming.

"You may know more about me than the majority of the people in this room, but you do not know me or my creations. I made all three of these creatures and they are MINE. They do exist and I will prove it." A powerful magical centre formed from Harmony's hand. It grew and grew until it was big enough for her creations to come through. A loud whinny sounded through the hall as the first of the three stepped through. Everyone's breath caught in their throat as the beautiful creature stepped through. He was like a unicorn, but it had two horns and wings. He was a beautiful shade of black and it's horns shone in the light. His eyes were like black diamonds that could capture your soul if they wanted. He was the most proud and majestic creature known to the world, even though none had been aware of his existence until now. "I would like you all to meet Midnight. He is the first of my creations and has more magic in one of his hairs than most of you will ever know." Harmony smiled as Midnight shook his mane and rubbed his head lovingly against her. "Ohhh I missed you too" said Harmony placing a gentle kiss on his nose. And then the powerful magical centre began to twist again as another one of her creations stepped through. "Purr" exclaimed Harmony as she moved towards it and wrapped her arms around her neck. Purr promptly began purring, a deep sound that resonated from her throat. "Everyone, meet Purrfection. She is my second creation and like Midnight, has plentiful magic." Purrfection was, like Midnight, very much black and she was a very large cat with wings. She came up to about waist level on the average person. Then the magical centre shrank to a small hole as the last of the three creatures slithered out and then it vanished into nothing. "My beauty." hissed Harmony in parseltongue. Everyone gasped as they heard her.

"So you can speak parseltongue too? I'm glad I'm no longer the only one who can speak the language of the snakes." hissed Harry from where he was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Yes I can. I have many talents that you don't know of." replied Harmony still speaking in parseltongue.

"Who is thissss" hissed Harmony's third creation.

"I am Harry Potter." Harry hissed back.

"The thought to be savior of the wizarding world" Harmony hissed to her pet. "I missed you Sensations. Come to mama." Then switching into English she said"This is my third of my creations, no less powerful, and even more deadly. This is Sensations, justly named because if bitten by her, you will experience everything that she has ever done, said or seen and then keel over. It is a most terrible way to die."

"I wouldn't think so..." hissed Sensations, causing Harry to laugh and everyone to look at him.

Sensations was a black snake, with dark magic resonating off of her. She could shape-shift into larger versions of herself and her main food type was blood.

"Harmony" said Dumbledore in a slightly reserved voice"are these creatures registered in the Ministry of Magic"

"No." said Harmony shortly, leaving it at that.

"You should look into registering them at some point in time" said Dumbledore"but until then, where shall you be staying"

"I wish to stay with the Slytherins. I will create a branch from their common room to make my chambers." said Harmony. "Oh and one other thing, my house will be called Nature."

"So be it. Now how about we start with our feast" said Dumbledore, clapping his hands to reveal mounds of food on every table.

Harmony whispered to Midnight and Purrfection and they both disappeared as she picked up Sensations, allowing her to wind herself around Harmony's neck to keep herself from falling. "Let's go talk to that wizard boy, Harry" hissed Sensations. Harmony nodded and walked over to the Gryffindor table. "Do you mind if we sit" hissed Sensations.

"Not at all" Harry hissed back as he moved over to make room. It was only then that Harry was able to get a good look at Harmony. She was beautiful with brown curls falling down her back and the sides of her face. She had dark brown eyes, no black eyes, no grey, no blue, violet, no green, no red... "Wait a minute" said Harry"Your eyes keep changing color."

"Sorry" said Harmony"they tend to change color according to my emotions or to the emotions of those around me. Everyone seems to be feeling quite different things at the moment."

"Cool" said Ron, entering the conversation. "Hi, I'm..."

"Ron Weasley" said Harmony with a smile.

"How did you know? I didn't think I was that famous" said Ron.

"Don't worry, I haven't heard anything but good things about you" said Harmony smiling. "Hermione here has told me all about both of you."

"She has" asked Ron confused"But Hermione? How do you know Harmony here"

Hermione figured that now was as good a time as any"I discovered her. I found her accidentally and told Dumbledore that I had found a...a...um, well Harmony and that I thought that it would be appropriate for her to go to school here. But I had never actually seen her before. I just found her magical presence one afternoon and well here she is."

"So you didn't even know if she was human" asked Ron a little confused.

"Umm" said Hermione.

"Sorry to interrupt but the Headmaster doesn't really want anyone to be aware of the facts except Hermione. It is a little personal too." said Harmony"It was nice to meet you all, but I should get to meeting the Slytherins now, since I am staying with them."

"About that, why did you decide to stay with the Slytherins" asked Harry.

"Because it is a suitable place for me to stay I suppose, among other things..." said Harmony as she wandered towards the Slytherin table.

"Hello" said Draco icily as he looked at Harmony"Can I help you"

Sensations bared her fangs at the hostility that the table was showing towards her creator.

"Please show me your arm." said Harmony.

"No, not for the likes of you." sneered Draco back at Harmony.

"That is your first mistake" said Harmony as her eyes turned red and her hair had little lightning bolts jump through it causing her hair to stand up and flow around her face, never obstructing her view. "Your family is loyal to those who shall soon serve me" said Harmony in a deadly quiet voice that only those who were right next to her could hear"what lies on your arm is an abomination and I shall rid you of it before the day is done. Do not make me your enemy because unlike my darling Sensations here, when I bite, you don't just die but you live. All is born only to be reborn, but how you are reborn depends on how you live your life. I can make it so that you are reborn inside of an immortal creature that lives inside of me, forever in great pain that never ends or lessens."

"I'm not scared of you." said Draco. "You wouldn't dare harm me because if you did my father would hunt you down and do unspeakable things to you before killing you."

"Ha, don't make me laugh. Your father is only capable of being but a miniscule thorn in my side at most." said Harmony her eyes changing to a deep violet color.

"Don't you dare insult the Malfoy family" exclaimed Draco, outraged.

"Then don't underestimate me Silver Dragon, or you won't be able to use your precious family name to scare others off anymore." said Harmony as she turned around and levitated off the ground, only to vanish into thin air.

"What does she mean by that?" asked one of Draco's fellow Slytherins.

"Headmaster" squeaked a frightened Hufflepuff that had seen the whole thing"I thought it was impossible to apparate in Hogwarts."

"It is my dear child, it is" said Dumbledore with slight bewilderment in his voice.

* * *

**A/N - Please RR!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Hogwarts or anything else that is in the Harry Potter series, they belong to J.K. Rowling. The only things I do own are Harmony, Midnight, Purrfection, and Sensations. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hermione Brings Harmony - Chapter Two**

Harmony reappeared in the Slytherin common room, and she looked around herself.

"That wassss rather rude of you," commented Sensations.

"I know," sighed Harmony, "but he must learn his place. Now that I am here, things are going to be very different for him."

"That doessssn't exsssplain why you wanted to change hisssss Dark Mark."

"Well," said Harmony blushing slightly, "I guess I got a little jealous that such a horrid person such as Voldemort has control over such a beautiful and gifted wizard."

"Ssssss," laughed Sensations in her own little snake laughing way, "you mussssst learn to keep you temper. But your right, he issss beautiful, too bad he issssn't of my sssspeciesssss."

"He isn't exactly of my species either you know," pointed out Harmony.

"Hessss closssse enough."

"I know..." replied Harmony as she turned to start making her rooms off of the common room.

* * *

"What the fuck is wrong with that girl?" swore Draco venomously. "Who the hell does she think she is? She can NOT make her rooms off of our common room and she can NOT show such disrespect to me, especially because I am a fucking prefect! I should take house points away or something!" snarled Draco pacing in the Slytherin common room.

"Yes you should, but no you aren't going to," came Harmony's voice from right beside Draco's ear.

"Ahhh! Where the fuck are you?" screamed Draco, hating it that she was able to sneak up on him (not to mention he still couldn't see her).

"I'm right here," giggled Harmony, making herself visible.

"Right, well you can't go around doing that!" said Draco with a sneer that could freeze the heart.

"That's what you think," replied Harmony. "Please come with me to my room, I wish to speak with you privately."

"Why should I?" asked Draco, still sneering.

"You don't really have much of a choice." With that both Draco and Harmony disappeared, only to reappear in Harmony's bedroom.

"Fuck! Don't do that!" yelled Draco in shock of his new surroundings. Harmony just ignored him and watched as he slowly looked around her room. She smirked to herself as Draco's eyes increasingly got bigger as he took in his mysterious surroundings. Harmony's room was, well it was like the Forbidden Forest. There was a giant bed in the middle with creepy looking trees all around it and Midnight was grazing quietly a few feet away while Purr was snoozing on the bed. 'Where's the snake?' Draco thought and then jumped with a small yelp as he heard hissing at his feet.

"Sensations! That wasn't very nice! Apologize to Draco for scaring him!" said Harmony in a scolding tone of voice.

"Ssssssorry Sssssilver Dragon." hissed Sensations.

"Thank you," said Harmony then looking at Draco's confused and worried face she said, "Sensations sends her apologies."

"Ummm, apology accepted?" said Draco still a little edgy about the incident.

"Right now the reason I requested your presence here is because I wish to follow through with my little promise from before."

"What are you talking about?" asked Draco with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Give me your arm and I will show you," said Harmony sweetly, smiling at Draco and entrancing him so that he would do as she said. "Good, now this won't hurt more than it hurt before..." Harmony brought Draco's arm up and revealed the Dark Mark that was clearly visible against his skin. She then brought the Dark Mark up to her mouth and bite down with very sharp incisors that weren't there before.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Draco as he passed out from the pain of having his Dark Mark literally drunk off of his skin and a new poison entering his blood to kill Voldemort's poison and dominate Draco's blood.

* * *

Draco woke up an hour or so later with a major pain in his arm. "Shhh don't bother trying to move yet, my poison's paralyzing effect hasn't worn off yet." said Harmony, knowing the minute that he awoke.

"What, what did you do to my arm?" asked Draco, trying to sit up regardless of Harmony's warning.

"Sssstupid child. He will kill himsssself if he trysss to move yet." hissed Sensations from the side of the bed.

"Sensations is right, by moving you are making the poison spread faster than it should and it will kill you if you do that. Go back to sleep, you will feel better in the morning and don't worry, when you wake up you will find yourself in your own bed." Draco promptly passed out as soon as he heard Harmony say that he would be alright.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Harry, what were you and Harmony talking about in parseltongue before in the great hall?" asked Hermione.

"Yea mate, I mean you started laughing when she was telling us what a bite from that deadly snake of hers would do. Honestly I wouldn't want that to happen to me cause you never know what that snake has done before and how many people she's killed." said Ron.

Harry looked at his friends wondering how he could explain to them that not everything that appears evil is actually evil. Harmony's creations, more specifically her snake, just gave off an evil sort of aura because of their magical potency. Harry could feel it in his bones if things were really evil, but Harmony and her creations were just...well they just _were. _They weren't exactly evil, but they weren't all good either.

"Harry, mate, are you all right?" asked Ron watching Harry closely.

"Oh yea, I'm fine. I was just thinking that's all. I think I'm gonna head up to bed now, I'm feeling a little tired." Then seeing the worry clearly written on his friends faces Harry smiled at them in a reassuring manner as he headed up to the Sixth Year Boy's Dorms.

Hermione and Ron watched as Harry walked away, not convinced that everything was as it seemed but willing to trust Harry to tell them what he was thinking about when necessary. "I don't trust Harmony, she isn't what she seems," said Hermione once Harry was out of sight. "There is something different about her, besides her eyes and her creations and I think that Harry can sense it. I hope he tells us before we all have to find out the hard way."

"I dunno...Harmony seems alright. She may be dangerous because of all the magic she has, but so is Harry right?" said Ron not really wanting to agree with Hermione, but not really wanting to disagree with her either.

"Don't be stupid Ron! Harry isn't dangerous, he is the savior of the wizarding world for goodness sakes!" exclaimed Hermione, appalled that Ron would think such things about their dear Harry.

"Yea Hermione, he is good and all, but he is still dangerous when he needs to be. How else would he be able to kick some You-Know-Who's arse?" said Ron, unusually perceptive in this matter.

"But...But..." stuttered Hermione, "That's different! Harry is Harry, he isn't dangerous, he can't be."

"Whatever Herms. I'm gonna go up to bed now. See you in the morning."

"G'night Ron." said Hermione shaking her head in denial that Harry, their Harry, could be dangerous. _'Nope, just not possible'_ she thought to herself as she headed up to the Sixth Year Girl's Dorms.

* * *

**A/N - Please RR!**


End file.
